Lawn Mower
Lawn Mowers (lawn mowers in Plants vs. Zombies 2) are the player's last line of defense in their front yard and backyard. When a zombie gets too close to their house, i.e. past the leftmost column, the lawn mower automatically activates and kills all the zombies in the lane, except when in a Pool row in the backyard, where it kills only zombies that have gotten out of the pool, then sinks into the pool. At the end of the level, the player gets $50 in Plants vs. Zombies and $10 in Plants vs. Zombies 2 for each lawn mower left, once zombies start dropping money in Level 2-1. This can kill Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar, despite it being only one instant kill, making it one of the strongest weapons in the game (only losing to Giant Wall-nut, which can even defeat Dr. Zomboss), along with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Audio The sound when a Lawn Mower moves down a lane. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies There is not much strategy to them, except to conserve your lawn mowers. However, do not waste plants to try and (fruitlessly) prevent your lawn mowers from being used up. If it is the last wave, and you have lawn mowers in every row with zombies (and/or the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners), you may win the level. However, it is a bad idea to depend on them, as they give you money, along with the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Using a Garlic effectively, you can move them towards lanes with Lawnmowers or away from rows if your missing one. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Like its predecessor, Lawn Mowers are used as a last defense. However, Lawn Mowers do not follow the path zombies can take, but rather a straight path from where it is activated, and may not end up killing every zombie in a lane. Additionally, if the player plays a level they have already passed, lawn mowers will not be present, but the player must use the Lawn Mower boost to regain them. Any knocked-out plant along an activated lawn mower's route will be revived instantly if it has recovered completely. There is also an achievement for playing and finishing a level without using any lawn mowers, called Lawn No-er. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The use of lawn mowers is similar to the use in ''Plants vs. Zombies. In version 2.1, you can manually launch lawn mowers if you have unlocked the Mower Launch upgrade. This can be very helpful if you have a Sweet Potato to lure the enemies to one lane (or you can put two in the second and fourth lanes ahead, and one near the back in the third lane, to take out everything). Mower Launch is also effective in Piñata Party if your being overwhelmed and need to target a zombie in the back that is protected or a Imp Cannon holding a vital Plant Food. One thing to note is that do NOT use lawn mowers for last resort for every type of zombie, as when Weasel Hoarders, and Chicken Wrangler Zombies, get run over, they still release their animals, making it a risk, especially when you have reached high levels in Big Bad Butte and Icebound Battleground. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Mower.png|The Lawn Mower as shown on the PopCap website File:Lawn_mower.jpg|If you type "trickedout" all the Lawn Mowers will look like this. File:Kill.png|A Lawn Mower killing a zombie Beta Lawn Mower.png|An original beta version Lawn Mower (while the game was still named "Lawn of the Dead") Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Lawn-No-er.png|Lawn Mower Plants vs. Zombies 2 TutorialLawn.jpg|Player's House lawn mower AncientEgyptLawn.jpg|Ancient Egypt lawn mower PirateSeasLawn.jpg|Pirate Seas lawn mower WildWestLawn.jpg|Wild West lawn mower FF Lawn Mower.png|Far Future lawn mower DARKAGESLAWNMOWER.PNG|Dark Ages lawn mower BWBLawnMower.JPG|Big Wave Beach lawn mower Screen Shot 2015-01-05 at 6.19.24 PM.png|Frostbite Caves lawn mower Lawn_mower_mower_lawn_item.png|Lost City lawn mower NMT Lawnmower.png|Neon Mixtape Tour lawn mower Chinese Lawn Mower.png|Kung-Fu World lawn mower Lawn Mower Card.png|Endless Zone card ATLASES FUTUREMOWERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Far Future lawn mower sprites ATLASES BEACHMOWERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Big Wave Beach lawn mower textures Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 10484110_715070015215798_5420663642370765641_n.png|Lawn Mowers Plants vs. Zombies Online QSHM_Mower.png|Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Lawn Mower Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *Lawn Mowers are even more powerful than instant kill plants, as they can kill even a Giga-gargantuar in one hit. **However, Giant Wall-nut is more powerful as it can kill Dr. Zomboss in one hit. *If the player types "trickedout" while playing, their Lawn Mowers change and have a monster truck-like appearance, but its wheels do not get bigger. *The Lawn Mower has three achievements related to it: Close Shave, Last Mown Standing, and Lawn Mower Man. *When a Lawn Mower is activated on a Pool row, it will sink and leave a trail of smoke which will disappear very quickly. *When a Lawn Mower meets a zombie, it will slow down. This also happens with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. *When a Lawn Mower kills a zombie, the zombie will only be left with their heads. *The only land zombies that will die in a different way instead of being squashed are the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team (in their bobsleds), the Gargantuar, and the Giga-gargantuar. *In most modes, when a Lawn Mower has been activated, the zombies will not enter that lane for a while. It is probably either because the other zombies are scared by the Lawn Mower and stopped attacking for a while, or to give the player enough time to recover his/her plant defenses from that lane. Also, if all Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, or Roof Cleaners are used shortly before the final wave except for one, the final wave is only in a single row and can be defeated with a Jalapeno. *In the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, zombies will turn into a puff of smoke once it meets a Lawn Mower. *Not all zombies have their mowed animation as being squashed; some turn into puffs of smoke, some get sucked (although this rarely happens), and some will disappear (on water if the player has not bought the Pool Cleaner). *In the mini-game Heavy Weapon on the Xbox, PS3, and PS Vita version, you will need to control a Lawn Mower with a plant on it in order to shoot zombies. *For some reason, the Lawn Mower doesn't hurt plants. **Also, real Lawn Mowers cut down grass, but in this game, it does not. *In Portal Combat, if the Lawn Mower gets into a portal, it will go to the portal in the different lane. *The Lawn Mower in game is a reference to the Peter Jackson movie Braindead, where the protagonist Lionel Cosgrove uses a lawnmower to fight zombies in the climax. The Lawn Mower in game looks almost identical to the lawn mover in the movie. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *When a Lawn Mower passes a plant that is knocked out, they revive instantly. *When a Lawn Mower has been activated, it will not follow the paths that is connected to it. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The shadow is removed in 3.2.1 update for all lawn mowers. Ancient Egypt *The lawn mower looks more like a vacuum cleaner than a lawn mower. Pirate Seas *Lawn mowers are the only lawn mowers that cannot go fully across the lanes, due to the water in the middle. They do go all the way across if the lane has planks over the water. *The lawn mower's blade has been replaced by a brush. It is probably because it is more like a polishing machine for the ship's deck. Wild West *The lawn mower resembles a wheeler. Far Future *The lawn mower has no wheels. That is because it travels in a hover method. Dark Ages *The lawn mower resembles a medieval plow. It also leaves a dirt trail, and it is the first mower to be appropriate for the decapitating animation Lawn Mowers have. Big Wave Beach *The lawn mower resembles a speedboat that has been folded in half. The front half is on top, while the back half and propeller are on the bottom. Frostbite Caves *The lawn mower is the only one in entire series that uses an animal (beaver), as well the only lawn mower with standing animation. *The lawn mower will phase through frozen zombies. This can be a problem especially with frozen Imps or other frozen zombies. Evidence can be found here Specific to [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plant vs. Zombies 2]] *The player unlocks the lawn mower by beating a certain level. For Ancient Egypt, he or she has to beat the Special Delivery Brain Buster. For Pirate Seas, he or she has to beat Day 5, and so on. *Frostbite Caves lawn mower does not have standing animation. See also *Roof Cleaner *Pool Cleaner Category:Last line of defense Category:Instant kills Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Boosts Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items